Chapter 24: Tour of the Merdog Kingdom
Category:Tyson1993 As they were back at the undersea kingdom of merdog lagoon, Sasha felt happy with Charlie while Bess is happy with Itchy and Annabelle knew her plan worked. Charlie and Sasha were swimming through the kelp forest in conversation, he asked, "So uh... Sasha, you are one good merdog who saved me from drowning, but isn't there Mr. mer-Sasha?" Sasha says "No. I don't even have a boyfriend." Then Charlie continue asking, "Okay uh... Besides saving land dogs, what do you do for fun?" Sasha answers, "Hmmm, well... I like to sing, treasure hunt, make friends, talk to Jeremy the seagull, swim with the dolphins, and of course be with my family. So Charlie, what characteristics do you look for in a girl dog?" Charlie responded, "Well let me think... Uh... I like girl dogs that have loyalty, strength, breeding, humility, beauty, loving, kind, compassion, and also style." Sasha asked, "Do you think I have those qualities?" Charlie chuckled and said, "It's funny you asked since I was describing you..." Sasha blushed and changed the subject by saying, "Well, tomorrow, we should give you and Itchy a tour of the kingdom under the sea." "Why yes," said Charlie, "I kinda like the idea, as long as Itchy and I can practice swimming with you and Bess." Sasha giggled and said, "Guess I'm lucky to have you." As they entered back inside the palace sneakily swimming through the hallways, Annabelle whispered, "This is King Butch's palace, we should not disturb him." As Charlie, Sasha, Bess, Itchy, Oliver, and Annabelle were very quiet, King Butch and Queen Ivy were just getting out of bed. Sasha not wanting to be seen by her parents snuck to the back door while Annabelle and Bess greeted King Butch and Queen Ivy. King Butch said, "Well, well, well, what has you up so early?" Annabelle said, "Oh Butch, we couldn't sleep so we thought we would go for an early morning swim. We stopped by the palace to let you know, Sasha is doing well. The dolphins and swordfish are taking good care of her." Then Queen Ivy said, "Do you think she will come home anytime soon?" Everyone knows that Sasha was gone. Annabelle answered, "Yes, she'll come home soon." Then Annabelle and Bess pretended that they were leaving and swam through the back door to the merdog princesses' chamber. All the merdog princesses were sleeping, Annabelle, Bess, Oliver, and Sasha curled up to take a nap. Later, Rita accidently told King Butch that Sasha was home. The other girls rushed to wake up Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle, but King Butch was too fast. He said, "Well... look what did the catfish dragged in." Annabelle swam to King Butch and said, "We found Sasha as we went for a swim this morning, and asked her to come home." She agreed and was tired and wanted to rest. King Butch said, "Well welcome home, we missed you and I'm sorry for destroying the statue at the seaweed garden." Sebastian swam to King Butch and said, "Of course she's home. We get it! Geez man! Thanks to Annabelle who brought your daughter to the surface." Then the crab sighed as Annabelle looked at Butch and said, "King Butch, here's your trident. I got out of the safe for you this morning." As Annabelle returned Butch the trident, Sasha said, "Daddy, I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Charlie and this is Itchy." Soon, the smile on King Butch's face went away. He looked at the two dogs with a questioning look and just when King Butch was going to explode. Charlie said, "Your highnesses, I am Prince Charlie B. Barkin, prince of the land dogs. And this is my best friend Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund. I have consciously elected to become a merdog for two reasons: 1) I love your daughter Sasha, and 2) I realized when your daughter, Bess, and Annabelle saved all of us dogs from the tragic shipwreck, that we needed better relations and information about merdogs. There is very little known about merdog civilization among the land dogs." These comments were understood and softened King Butch's expression. He too understood there was very little known about the land dog culture with the merdogs. King Butch ended his attitude and cooled down after hearing Charlie's explanation. Sasha then said, "Dad, I love Charlie too. And if Charlie wouldn't have become a merdog, I would have considered becoming a land dog." Then Butch spoke up and said, "Charlie, Itchy, I admire your courage for making this change and I agree that Charlie and Itchy can stay with us and Sasha will be the new ambassador to the land dogs. She will remain the princess of the merdogs." In relief, Sasha smiled at Charlie that he and Itchy can remain merdogs permanently. In the morning, Charlie and Itchy were out swimming around learning the undersea ropes from the dolphins, swordfish, and sea turtles. They were amazed at how fast they could swim, the dolphins showed them the good areas and the bad areas to stay away from. after learning to swim with the dolphins, Annabelle gives them a tour around the Undersea Kingdom. Annabelle, Sasha, and Bess showed Charlie and Itchy the underwater marketplace, merdog schools, the Coral Reef Inn restaurant, and all kinds of places at the merdog kingdom. Charlie and Itchy were very excited to see all this and Sasha was happy. As Sasha and Charlie went to the undersea marketplace, Sasha picked up the medium-sized clam from the oyster stand and showed it to Charlie. The clam open it's mouth and showed a pearl inside. Charlie looked at the pearl shining glittery and said, "Wow. This shiny pearl should be something you wear in a necklace, earrings, or a ring." Then he looked at Sasha and said, "Sasha, I can make something beautiful for you. I will be right back." Charlie turned and swam to the sea flower stand to get some sea flowers for Sasha. "Excuse me miss," Charlie asked, "Can I have some purple and blue sea flowers for Sasha if you don't mind?" the sea flower merchant was a female Weimaraner merdog with blue eyelids, cyan eyes, and a lilac mertail and lavender fins wearing magenta seashell bra and a red sea flower on her head named Molly, she turned to Charlie and answered, "Why yes. My name is Molly. I remember when Sasha met me at the market last week. By the way, these sea flowers are free." Then Molly gives Charlie some blue and purple sea flowers and said, "I hope Sasha loves them." As Charlie swam to Sasha, he arranged the sea flowers with the pearl in the middle to make a beautiful leis, he said, "Here is a sea flower leis for the most beautiful sea flower, lovely lady." Sasha giggled as Charlie put the leis around her neck. She held the sea flowers with her paw and then smelled them. Sasha said to Charlie, "Oooh these flowers are perfect. Thanks Charlie." "You're welcome." Charlie replied, "And besides, it's sea flower day." "Hmmm, so Charlie," Sasha said, "Do you want to go for a carriage ride?" Charlie answered, "Yes. I'm sure it will be great. We will meet Itchy, Bess and Annabelle there." As Sasha and Charlie got back with Bess and Itchy from the market, they went on a clamshell carriage ride lead by three dolphins. They went to the coral canyons, through the kelp forest, and past the jellyfish fields before going back to the palace. They saw jellyfish, sea sponges, starfish, clownfish, tang-fish, giant clams, butterflyfish, triggerfish, parrotfish, hermit crabs, sea turtles, groupers (or giant sea bass), sturgeons, stingrays, weedy sea dragons, corals, sea anemones, sea cucumbers, and carps. Annabelle said to Charlie and Sasha, "You see that life under the sea is the most wonderful place on earth." Itchy was very happy to see all this. Charlie too. Itchiford said, "Charlie, this place is wonderful! We can swim underwater all day and all night."